gundam wing fanfic challange response
by Naie
Summary: I wrote this for Angel Relena's fanfic challange, it strays far from my normal style and also involves my man with another woman (heaven forbid!!) but I actually kinda like it...^_~


I don't own gundam I never will it's a hard truth to accept but one day we must all face it! (sob!)  
  
This was written for angel Relena as part of her request, here was the criteria:  
  
1.) Pairings: Relena and Quatre  
It can be however long you want.  
These lines have to be included:  
"I'm not who you think I am,"  
"I know who you are! You are (Insert name)! Why didn't you tell me?"  
"You don't understand,"  
Okay, these would be the lines you would have to use. I don't want to tell you to use more then three lines because then I'd be writing the fic for you! ^^  
  
"I'm not doing it" Duo said as he backed away from the others.   
"Me neither I can't stand that girl!" Heero responded joining duo.   
"Aha! Woman, not me! If it involves a woman I'm not doing it!" (Everyone gives Wufei a strange uneasy glance, as he stands confidently unaware of what he has announced)   
"Guess it's up to you Q" Trowa shoves the black clothing towards the blonde pilot. "Why me?" Quatre half wines. Heero polishes his gun suggestively and looks at Quatre.   
  
"Um…okay I'll go!" Quatre cracked pulling off his regular clothing and into the black duds. "Now remember, get her back here before 2AM and we should be fine, the bomb goes at 3" Heero pushed Quatre towards the door "and don't mess up my mission" He finishes as he hands Quatre a syringe  
"what's this for?" Quatre asked as he took it   
"oh, tranquilizers, she gets a little jumpy under pressure" Heero smiled as he pushed Quatre into the night, Quatre looked at his watch 1:15, he'd better get going. He pulled his mask over blonde hair and pale skin and started off He finally saw it, a mansion. But it was nothing to rival his own, he thought with a twinge of bitterness, he almost wished he had had a hard childhood, maybe then the guys would respect him! He flung a rope up to the balcony of Relena's room and climbed. Before he knew it he was standing face to face with Relena. Her hair was down and she was wearing a white nightgown. "Oh Heero I knew you would come!" Relena looked into his eyes and leaned forward, she caught him in a kiss   
  
"um…I'm not who you think I am!" Quatre said. "Oh that's okay Heero, I can learn all about who you really are later!" Relena said forcing another kiss again, Quatre did not kiss back.   
"Heero, why are you so steely! It's almost as if…you didn't like me? A tear rolled down Ms. Relena's cheek and Quatre pulled off the mask.   
"I know who you are! You are Heero's friend, umm cat man! Why didn't you tell me?" Relena cried spitting off the balcony   
"um…actually miss, it's Quatre and um…you didn't listen to me! So if you'll be so kind to let me give you an injection, we'll be off" Quatre said holding up the syringe   
"oh sure, strange men give me injections all the time!" Relena waved her hand  
  
"umm didn't mean to offend you it's just tha-"   
"no, I wasn't being sarcastic…they do, you're probably the most trustworthy looking of them all, so shoot away!" Quatre jabbed the needle into Relena's arm and let her fall into his arms   
"you're a good kisser too…" Relena said sleepily as her head dropped to Quatre's shoulder. Quatre held on, it wasn't often he had human contact and oh it felt so good, he wished he had someone to love as much as Relena loved Heero. That's right, Relena was Heero's, and one day they would marry and Quatre would be one of those guys who walks the bridesmaids in, nothing more. Oh but her cheek was so soft. Quatre sighed and carried the girl from the mansion to his gundam and then back to base. When he opened the hatch Trowa was waiting,   
" good job Quatre!" he said holding out his hand to the boy in the cockpit. Quatre looked downcast, he had for a second wanted Relena, and Relena was Heero's. Final that was it,   
"five…four…three…. Two…one, kaboom!" Duo made an explosion gesture with his hands as the mansion blew up far away.   
"Hahaha! All those mobile suits should be long gone by now! We should celebrate" Duo said with a grin   
"mission accomplished." Heero said solemnly as he grabbed the sake from Duo.   
"Um Heero…can we talk?" Quatre walked into Heero's room where he was dressing for bed, fumbling with the buttons on his fly, he was so drunk he couldn't see straight.   
"Heero, why did you save Relena?" Quatre asked   
"I didn, ou did!" Heero slurred in protest   
"never mind I'll ask tomorrow!" Quatre held up his hands in defeat and backed away slowly. The next day when Quatre asked again Heero responded   
"it was my mission to destroy the mobile suits not explode the pacifists" Heero grumbled with a mouth full of toast.   
"No…not just this time, what about the other times?" Quatre asked "that even I don't understand, that girl is nothing but trouble!" Heero swallowed his toast and took a long drink of coffee, the buttons on his fly were still done wrong.   
"You don't understand, Heero you cant, no one understands love" Quatre whispered to himself as he took the still conked out Relena to the hospital. He admitted her and just as he was leaving, kissed her softly on the forehead   
"goodbye princess, when you wake you won't remember me, but I suppose that's for the best." He smiled at the light that brushed her smooth face and left, there was no pity, gundam pilots don't cry.   
  
-Naie  
(hope you liked it!)  



End file.
